Many servers and other computer systems contain components housed in a component rack in sliding drawers, which allows a user to easily access and replace the components. Conventionally, flexible cables are connected to the rear of the sliding drawer to provide power and/or communication to components in the drawer. The flexibility of the cables allows the cable to remain connected when the drawer is slid out of the rack. However, the cables must be as long as the desired travel length of the tray. Thus, if access to the entire length of the sliding drawer is desired, the cables must be at least as long as the length of the drawer. This causes the cables to occupy a considerable amount of space when the drawer is fully inside the rack, and the occupied space impedes airflow within the rack, limiting cooling of the components within the rack.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.